


Ее глаза

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Рейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [1]
Category: NIOH (Video Game), Ее глаза – БИ-2 (song), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portrait, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Series: Рейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904002
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ее глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ее глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677002) by БИ-2. 



[](https://sun9-31.userapi.com/KfQNLQOF5-QB_v5nb6rtYl5Box5X1yQgXl1nEw/IQxjU0PgVk8.jp)


End file.
